Episode 5690 (11th February 2004)
Plot Roy and Hayley make preparations for the baby to come home that day. Roy gets a banker's draft for Tracy's outstanding payment of £15,000. Steve tells Karen that all he's interested in is being Mr and Mrs McDonald again. Blanche and Deirdre go to see Tracy at the hospital. Tracy has distanced herself from the baby, and Blanche leaves in disgust. Deirdre pleads with Tracy, as one mother to another, to give her baby a chance. Tracy and Deirdre arrive home with the baby. Tracy asks for some time alone to think things through. Nick and Maria decide to buy a place instead of rent. Gail offers to let Maria move in, so that they can save for a deposit. Todd is stunned to hear that Karl is gay. Roy and Hayley go to see Tracy to collect the baby, armed with the final payment. Tracy asks for more time, which they reluctantly allow her after the ensuing argument wakes the baby up. The Croppers are on Tracy's doorstep, grief-stricken and certain that Tracy has backed out of the deal. Tracy opens the door, takes the money and steeling herself, hands over the baby. The Croppers are full of joy, whilst Tracy, unseen by them, breaks down and sobs. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Patience Cropper - Holly Bowyer and Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jean Frank - Andrea Davy *Karl Foster - Chris Finch Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Maternity unit and staff canteen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy and Hayley prepare to welcome their longed-for baby, but Tracy is having second thoughts. Meanwhile, Gail and Martin compete for Nick's attention. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,160,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Blanche Hunt: "Rita Sullivan gets a night in jail for barely cuffing a child, and our Tracy can chuck her baby round the neighbourhood like a bag of washing and nobody bats an eyelid!" --- Deirdre Rachid: "'Well... maybe spending the night with her will have made Tracy think more carefully about it." Blanche Hunt: "I hope not. It was in the night I wanted to give you up!" --- Blanche Hunt: "I'm ashamed of you Tracy, ashamed to call you me granddaughter." Tracy Barlow: "Then don't. If I can turn my back on her gran, turning my back on you will be a doddle." Blanche Hunt: "I'm an old woman. All the future I've got is wrapped up in you... and in her. It might not be shameful to give birth out of wedlock any more, but it will be shameful to treat your flesh and blood so cheaply." Tracy Barlow: "She wasn't born out of wedlock was she? I'm married... or had you forgotten that little detail?" Blanche Hunt: "Forgotten it? I'll never be able to forget any of this as long as I'm breathing, which I'm starting to hope will not be much longer!" Category:2004 episodes